Freddy Jones' Girls
by Nicolette134
Summary: The various women in Freddy Jones' life. Set when the students are freshmen in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"Admit it, Freddy, you totally like Marta!" said Katie, leaning in close to the blond boy and whispering so nobody but him heard her, "You've been staring at her all practice."

"She's the singer, Katie, she stands right in front of me, of course I'm staring at her. You know how hard it is to focus on drumming and control your staring?" came his matter of fact response.

"It's not too hard to accomplish for most people, Jones, but I guess with your ADD it might be. Either way, you still like her," she countered.

"You're so stubborn. All you girls are. Marta and I are just friends, when are you guys gonna accept that?"

"When it starts being the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Freddy! I saw you and Katie whispering by your drum set; is there romance in the air? Is that, gasp, deodorant, I smell?" Marta asked, jokingly sniffing by his armpits.

"You're a freak, you know that?" said Freddy, pulling Marta in under his arm as they walk to their building.

"Hey Al," Freddy said, to the doorman.

"And how are my two favorite rock stars today?" answered the kind old man, smiling down at them.

"Al, please, we know I'm your favorite," said Marta."It's true," seconded Freddy, "she's everyones favorite."

"Even yours," Marta said, poking Freddy in the ribs as they got onto the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come to my apartment, Rosa'll make us something for dinner," said Marta.

"Sounds good to me. My parents are gone again this month."

"Jesus. Where are they now?"

"She's at a 'spa' and he's doing some business in Taiwan."

"So are you going to stay at Zack's again?"

"Nah, I'm old enough to stay by myself now, I suppose. Plus, Zack's dad is such a hard ass."

"Zack's dad just cares about his son. You're just not used to parents actually paying attention to you."

"You're lucky I like you- you shouldn't talk about other peoples parents like that."

"Okay, Kettle, you were just talking about Zack's dad."

"Oh, 'the pot calling the kettle black', classy Martie, I didn't realize you were so racist."

"You're infuriating."

"You love me."

"People are gonna start believing that, the way you're always saying it."

"I'm just hoping you start believing it."

"Hey Freddy," she said, licking her lips and standing on her tip toes, leaning into him.

"Yeah Marta?" he answered, swallowing hard.

"Don't hold your breath."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosa, I'm home!" called Marta.

"Rosa is at the market, its just you and me honey," replied her mother, walking into the living room.

"And Freddy," said Marta.

"Hi Cynthia, I was just walking Marta, I'm gonna go to my place now," said Freddy, turning to go.

"Don't be crazy, Mom, Freddy's parents aren't home, so I invited him for dinner," said Marta, pulling Freddy back.

"Oh, of course," said Ms. Hale, "I'll go call Rosa and tell her to get some more food."

"I don't want to intrude," offered Freddy.

"Never! It's good to have a man around the house," replied Ms. Hale smiling, "Even if you do eat as much as my three daughters put together!"

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?" asked Marta, referring to her 16 year old and 7 year old sisters, Caitlin and Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Freddy!" yelled Lucy, vaulting herself onto the boy's back.

"Found Lucy," offered Freddy, twisting her around for a hug.

"Freddy, Freddy, stay for dinner," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"He is staying, now get off of him," Marta said, before adding to Freddy, in an accusatory tone, "She likes you more than she likes me."

"Luce, tell your sister you love her, she's jealous," said Freddy, holding Lucy at his hip.

"Marta, you know I love you," she replied, "but I love Freddy too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," said Marta, but she was smiling, she knew Freddy liked the attention Lucy gave him, and she half thought the little girl did it on purpose.

Freddy had no siblings and his parents were never around- it was like the girl knew subconsciously that Freddy needed a bit more love and affection in his life. Her mom and Caitlin were the same way; Ms. Hale was always happy to see the boy around, especially after Mr. Hale had left the family high and dry a couple of years back, and Caitlin teased him as she would've her own little brother, if she'd had one.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fredward, how are ya kid?" Caitlin said, walking into the room.

"I'm good, you? How's the boyfriend treating you?" Freddy replied, smiling cheekily.

"Don't' worry, I'll let you know if he gives me any problems," she answered.

"You'd better," he replied.

"You staying for dinner?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Freddy, when you get a chance, can you change the light bulb in the bathroom?" called Ms. Hale, "I can't reach it unless I climb up on the counter."

"No problem," he replied, and Marta could see him holding back a grin.

There were few things Freddy liked more than being need, and he was always helping out the Hales. It had been really hard on them, Marta and Lucy especially, when Mr. Hale had left, and since they'd always been there for Freddy he did his best to be there for them too. It was a two way street though really, he enjoyed his time with them, especially since the alternative was a lonely apartment by himself, eating a frozen dinner in front of the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy went to his apartment for a second to change out of his uniform, and then he headed straight to the bathroom to change the lightbulb. Rosa came back to start dinner and wouldn't let Freddy help- he always made a mess in the kitchen and ate more than he cooked- so he headed to Marta's room to get some homework in before dinner.

"Hey Mart-" he started, barging into her room as he was prone to, but then he turned around in a flash and walked back out of the room, Marta laughing behind her hands.

"Oh my God, you can not just walk in like that Freddy," she said, gasping for air she was laughing so hard.

"I figured you'd be done changing by now, how long does it take you people?!" he yelled in response, still pretty embarrassed, and feeling slightly dirty. He hadn't walked in on Marta since they were little, he'd definitely never gotten a view like he just had.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fredrick, what on Earth have you done now?" said Caitlin, "What was Marta yelling about?"

"I, ah," he said, "I, well-"

Marta walked out, dressed, thank God, and cut him off, "The little prev walked in on me changing."

"Nuh-uh," Caitlin said, and then she started laughing hysterically, which started Marta back up, and soon Lucy came into the hall too.

"What are they laughing about?" Lucy asked, looking at her sisters like they were aliens.

"They're being silly," Freddy said, picking her up over his shoulder and spinning her around, "Come on, let's go set the table."

Marta stopped laughing long enough to tell Caitlin, "He's more upset about it than I am."

Caitlin hiccuped and added, "Did you see his face? He's white as a sheet."

Then they started laughing some more. Sometimes these girls were too much, even for him.


End file.
